


Warm Summer Days

by galactic_magic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: This was requested on my tumblr! @galactic-magickYou and Steve go to your summer home and cuddle.





	Warm Summer Days

You and Steve both sigh in relief as you walk in the door to your summer home. This is the third time Steve’s taken you here, but it’s no less beautiful. The sun shines in perfectly through the windows, casting a warm glow on everything inside. You can feel the breeze from the ocean, whistling through the cracks and cooling you down.

“You alright, Y/N?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, just taking it in,” you smile. Steve gives you a quick side hug and a peck on the forehead before taking all the luggage to your room in one trip.

You slump onto the couch, breathing in the crisp, summer air. Your eyes flutter shut, exhausted from the long journey. Just when you feel yourself start to doze off, you feel kisses tickling your cheeks.

“Steve!” you giggle. “I’m tired!”

“I know sweetheart, but I believe I promised you cuddles?” you roll your eyes and can’t contain your grin.

“Yes, you did,” Steve lifts you into his arms with ease, talking you outside where your beach house has an amazing view of the sunset over the water. He sits down on the cushioned bench outside, still holding you close. You wrap your arms around his neck and close the gap between your lips.

He’s warm, he’s soft, and he’s yours.

You turn your head to watch the sunset. You lean on his chest and watch as the colors swirl together. Steve’s fingers smooth over your hair and glide down your back, sending a fuzzy feeling down your spine.

“I love you,” you mumble into his shirt.

“I love you too,” he whispers, kissing the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
